


The Maiden's Sword

by Author_of_evil



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: :), Brienne gets all the songs that she deserves written about her, Canon - Book, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Post-Canon, at least where GRRM left us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_evil/pseuds/Author_of_evil
Summary: After everything, Brienne gets the place in the songs she always dreamed of.





	The Maiden's Sword

It was soon after the birth of their first child that Brienne heard the first song.

A singer had come up to the Rock from Lannisport below, and showered her and Jaime with meanings platitudes before beginning his performance.

“A song to celebrate my lord and lady’s love,” he had said.

She had heard many more. It seemed as if every singer hoping to gain favour with her lord husband had written one.

In some of the song she was a tall and beautiful swordsmaiden, with eyes like any number of ridiculous similes, although sapphires were the favorite.

In the songs she had fought her way through the Brotherhood single-handedly to save Jaime.

One especially ambitious bard had written a duet, for a man and a woman to sing in harmony. Perhaps one in ten of the things in that song, like all the rest, were true, but they brought Lady Lannister close to tears nonetheless.

In the songs she had never broken into hopeless sobs when she saw a noose being tightened around Jaime’s neck.

In the songs he had never fumbled their first kiss from her when they were both half-dead from exhaustion after riding for a day and a night to escape.

One of the songs managed to catch on. “The Maiden’s Sword” was its title. Brienne was indifferent, but little Joanna loved to hear the one about mummy and daddy.

In the songs she had been the one to stay the dragon’s queen’s fury at her father’s killer, not Tyrion.

In the songs she had never spent days in a cell under the Red Keep, not knowing whether she would ever see the sun or (more importantly) Jaime again.

By the time Galladon had learned to ride, no wedding or tourney or anything they attended was spared from a rendition of “The Maiden’s Sword”.

It was strange to think that she had spent the first great part of her life at war with her reflection, and yet she was to go down in the ballads as a fair maid who rode out to save her love.

Jaime, of course, loved the songs, and would hum them to annoy her.

The last thing she would do was complain, though. 

She had wanted a place in the same breath as the Dragonknight and Florian and Ser Galladon of Morne, and she had gotten that and more, things she had never hoped for.

A man’s love. Children to watch her grow old. A seat high above those who had once scorned and mocked her.

\---

Rohanne Lannister enjoyed being with Myles Mallister. He was fair-faced and soft-eyed, lean yet still strong. He was of a height with her, and there were few men so beautiful she could say that of. 

She knew her parents would likely never give them leave to marry, and he knew that too. He was thoroughly honourable, even though he made the most _wicked_ japes, he hadn’t so much as made to kiss her, although she knew he wanted her.

Still, she laughed along with him and leaned in close enough to smell him, until she heard a familiar opening, chords ringing out in the crowded hall.

“Myles, stop talking. I want to hear my parents' song.”


End file.
